wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Hektor Servadac/II/10
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Hektor Servadac ROZDZIAŁ X. Z którego wyraźnie przekonamy się, że lepiej handlować na ziemi aniżeli na Galii. — Do pioruna! sądzę żeśmy się szczęśliwie wyśliznęli! — zawołał kapitan Servadac, gdy niezadowolenie profesora przekonało go, że znikło wszelkie niebezpieczeństwo. Potem, zwracając się do swych towarzyszy nie mniej od niego zadowolonych, dodał: — Mówiąc w ogóle, cożeśmy to zrobili? Odbyliśmy prostą podróż po świecie słonecznym, podróż dwuletnią! Ależ na ziemi odbywają się podróże nierównie dłużej trwające! A więc dotąd nie mamy na co uskarżać się, a ponieważ odtąd wszystko pójdzie jak należy, nim upłynie piętnaście miesięcy powrócimy na nasz rodzinny sferoid! — I znowu ujrzymy Montmartre! dodał Ben-Zuf. W samej rzeczy, było to wielkiem szczęściem, że Galijczykowie wyszli cało z tych ambarasów. Bo przypuszczając nawet, że pod wpływem Jowisza kometa doznał tylko jedną godzinę spóźnienia, ziemia znalazłaby się prawie w odległości około stutysięcy mil od punktu, w którym powinnaby była spotkać się z Galią. W jakim odstępie czasu warunki te przedstawiłyby się po raz drugi? Czy wieki, czy miliony lat nie upłynęłyby nim drugie spotkanie stałoby się możebnem. Tak jest! bez wątpienia! Oprócz tego jeżeli Jowisz tak oddziałał na Galię, iż zmienił poziom lub formę jej orbity, to być może iż wiecznie krążyć ona będzie w świecie słonecznym lub też w przestrzeniach gwiazdzistych. Dnia 2go listopada odległość oddzielająca Jowisza i Galią obliczano na siedmnaście milionów mil. Za pół trzecia miesiąca kometa przejdzie do swego afelium, to jest znajdzie się w największej odległości od słońca, i począwszy od tego punktu będzie zbliżać się ku niemu. Właściwości, czyli raczej przymioty słońca pod względem światła i ciepłoty zdawały się podówczas szczególnie osłabione. Rodzaj jakby pół dnia oświetlał tylko przedmioty na powierzchni komety. Światło i ciepło wynosiło na nim tylko dwudziestą piątą część tego światła i ciepła, które słońce przesyła na ziemię. Ale gwiazda atrakcyjna ciągle znajdowała się na swojem miejscu. Galia nie przestawała ulegać jej potędze. Wkrótce miano przybliżyć się do niej. Natenczas znowu powróci życie przy tym ognistym punkcie, którego temperaturę obliczają najmniej na pięć milionów stopni. Przyszłe takie widoki orzeźwiały Galijczyków pod względem moralnym i fizycznym — chociaż w ogóle i bez tego trzymali się oni mocno. A Izaak Hakhabut?... Czy samolub ten podzielał obawy kapitana Servadaca i towarzyszów jego w ciągu ostatnich dwóch miesięcy? Bynajmniej. Izaak Hakhabut nieopuścił Hanzy od czasu pożyczki, zawartej na tak korzystnych dla niego warunkach. Zaraz na drugi dzień po ukończeniu operacyi profesora, Ben-Zuf pospieszył odnieść mu pieniądze i bezmian. Cena wynajmu i procenta znajdowały się już w jego ręku. Pozostawało mu tylko zwrócić papierowe pieniądze, złożone jako zastaw — i stosunki jego z mieszkańcami Ula Niny znowu się zerwały. Jednocześnie Ben-Zuf zawiadomił go, że cały grunt Galii składa się ze złota, bez wartości wprawdzie tu na miejscu, ale którąby mogło mieć na ziemi. Izaak sądził, że Ben-Zuf żartuje sobie z niego. Nie uwierzył tej historyi i więcej niż kiedykolwiek myślał o zagarnięciu wszelkiej monety znajdującej się w Galii. Tak więc Ul Niny ani razu nie był zaszczycony odwiedzinami cnego Hakhabuta. — To dziwna rzecz — robił czasem uwagę Ben-Zuf — jak się człowiek łatwo przyzwyczaja do tego, by go wcale nie widzieć. Otóż w owym czasie Izaak Hakhabut myślał o wznowieniu stosunków z Gallijczykami. Naturalnie wymagał tego własny interes żyda. Naprzód niektóre towary jego zaczynały się psuć; powtóre ważną było dla niego rzeczą wymieniać te towary na pieniądze, zanim kometa połączy się z ziemią. W istocie, towary te po powrocie na glob ziemski miałyby tylko zwyczajną wartość. Przeciwnie, na rynku gallickim powinny były dosięgnąć nadzwyczajnych cen, tak z powodu swej rzadkości, jak i dla tego — Izaak dobrze to wiedział — że tylko u niego można ich było dostać. W istocie około tego czasu na składzie ogólnym zaczęło niedostawać rozmaitych najniezbędniejszych artykułów, oliwy, kawy, cukru, tytoniu itp. Ben-Zuf powiedział o tem kapitanowi. Ten, wierny trybowi postępowania raz przyjętemu przez się względem Izaaka Hakhabuta, postanowił zarekwirować towary Hanzy — za wynagrodzeniem pieniężnem. Ta zgodność zapatrywań w sprzedającym i kupujących powinna była skłonić Izaaka do nawiązania a nawet ustalenia stosunków z mieszkańcami Ziemi Gorącej. Dzięki sprzedaży towarów, przy ciągłem podnoszeniu się cen, Izaak Hakhabut spodziewał się wkrótce zgromadzić wszystko złoto i srebro kolonii. — Tylko że — medytował w swojej ciasnej izdebce okrętowej — wartość mego ładunku więcej wynosi, niż ci ludzie mają pieniędzy. Otóż, kiedy już wszystko będę miał w szkatułce, jakim sposobem ci ludzie zakupią resztę moich towarów? Ta ewentualność jednak nie długo niepokoiła godnego człowieka. Przypomniał sobie bardzo w porę, że nietylko był handlarzem, ale i pożyczającym, poprostu mówiąc, lichwiarzem. Nie mógłże na Gallii prowadzić dalej tego zyskownego rzemiosła, które mu się tak udawało na ziemi? Ostatnia operacya w tym rodzaju, której dokonał, mogła go tylko zachęcać. Otóż, Izaak Hakhabut — umysł logiczny — powoli przyszedł do następującego rozumowania: — Kiedy ci ludzie nie będą już mieli pieniędzy, ja będę miał jeszcze moje towary, ponieważ te będą się ciągle utrzymywały przy wysokich cenach. Któż mi przeszkodzi pożyczać wówczas, naturalnie pożyczać tylko tym, których podpis wyda mi się dobrym? Ech, ech, chociaż podpisane na Gallii, rewersa te niemniej przeto będą miały znaczenie na ziemi! Jeżeli nie będą wypłacone na termin, każę je zaprotestować, a woźni zrobią swoje. Przedwieczny nie zabrania ciągnąć zysków ze swego mienia. Przeciwnie. Jest tu kapitan Servadac, a przedewszystkiem hrabia Timaszew, którzy mi się wydają wypłacalnymi i którzy nie będą zważali na wysokość procentu. Ach, nie będę od tego, aby pożyczyć tym ludziom trochę pieniędzy, które mi zapłacą na prawdziwym świecie! Izaak Hakhabut, sam nie wiedząc o tem, miał naśladować sposób, używany niegdyś przez Gallów. Pożyczali oni na rewersa płatne w przyszłem życiu. Dla nich, co prawda, przyszłe życie było życiem wiekuistem. Dla Izaaka było to życie ziemskie, do którego przed upływem piętnastu miesięcy los, dobry dla niego, zły dla dłużników, miał prawdopodobnie wszystkich sprowadzić. Jako następstwo wszystkiego, co się tu powiedziało, podobnie jak ziemia i Gallia niepowstrzymanie dążyły jedna ku drugiej, Izaak Hakhabut miał uczynić krok ku kapitanowi Servadac, który wyruszył ku właścicielowi statku. Spotkanie miało miejsce 15. listopada w kabinie Hanzy. Przezorny handlarz nie spieszył się z zaofiarowaniem, ponieważ wiedział, że przychodzą żądać jego towarów. — Mości Izaaku — powiedział kapitan Servadac przystępując odrazu do rzeczy bez wszelkich wstępów i wybiegów — potrzebujemy oliwy, kawy, tytoniu i innych artykułów, w które zaopatrzoną jest twoja Hanza. Ja i Ben-Zuf przyjdziemy tu jutro kupić, czego nam potrzeba. — Łaski! — zawołał Izaak, któremu się ten wykrzyknik wyrywał zawsze, choć nie było powodu do niego. — Powiedziałem — ciągnął dalej kapitan Servadac — że przyjdziemy „kupić,“ rozumiesz? Sądzę, że kupić, to znaczy wziąć towar za umówioną cenę. A zatem niepotrzebnie rozpoczynasz pan swoje jeremiady. — Ach, panie gubernatorze — odpowiedział Izaak, którego głos drżał jak u biedaka żebrzącego jałmużny — rozumiem dobrze! Wiem, że nie zechcesz ograbić biednego kupca, którego cały majątek jest narażony na takie niebezpieczeństwa! — Nic mu nie grozi, Izaaku, i powtarzam ci, nic się od ciebie nie weźmie bez zapłaty. — Bez zapłaty... gotówką? — Gotówką. — Pojmujesz pan, panie gubernatorze, że byłoby mi bardzo trudno kredytować... Kapitan Servadac podług swego zwyczaju, i chcąc wystudyować ten typ pod wszelkimi względami, pozwolił mu mówić. Ten widząc to, rozpuścił wodze słowom: — Sądzę... tak... myślę, że są na Ziemi Gorącej osoby bardzo szanowne... chcę mówić wypłacalne... pan hrabia Timaszew... sam pan gubernator... Hektor Servadac miał przez chwilę chęć zapłacić mu za ten komplement kopnięciem nogi. — Ale pan pojmujesz — ciągnął słodko Izaak Hakhabut — gdybym pokredytował jednemu, byłoby mi bardzo trudno... odmówić drugiemu. Toby doprowadziło do scen przykrych... i sądzę zatem, że lepiej będzie nie kredytować nikomu. — To i moje zdanie — odpowiedział Servadac. — Ach, jakże się cieszę, — mówił dalej Izaak — że pan gubernator podziela mój sposób widzenia. To się nazywa pojmować handel, jak należy! Mogęż zapytać pana gubernatora w jakiej monecie nastąpi wypłata? — W złocie, w srebrze, w miedzi, a jak się ta moneta wyczerpie, w biletach bankowych... — Papiery — zawołał Izaak Hakhabut. — Tego się właśnie lękałem! — Jak to? nie masz więc pan zaufania do banku Francyi, Anglii i Rosyi? — Ach, panie gubernatorze!... Nie ma jak kruszec złoty i srebrny!... to prawdziwa wartość! — To też — odpowiedział kapitan Servadac, który się okazywał ciągle bardzo uprzejmym — powiedziałem ci, mości Izaaku, że otrzymasz naprzód złoto i srebro, mające kurs na ziemi. — Złoto... złoto — zawołał żywo Izaak. — To jest moneta nad monetami! — Tak, w złocie przedewszystkiem, mości Izaaku, gdyż to właśnie złota najwięcej jest na Galii, złoto rosyjskie, złoto angielskie, złoto francuskie. — Och! dobre złota! — szeptał Izaak, którego chciwość spowodowała do użycia „w liczbie mnogiej“ tego rzeczownika, tak cenionego na całym świecie. Kapitan Servadac zabierał się do wyjścia. — A zatem rzecz ułożona, mości Izaaku, do jutra. Izaak Hakhabut podszedł ku niemu. — Pozwoli mi pan gubernator postawić jeszcze jedno, ostatnie pytanie? — Mów pan. — Wolno mi będzie, nieprawdaż; naznaczyć na me towary... cenę, jaka mi się zdawać będzie... — Panie Hakhabut — odpowiedział spokojnie kapitan Servadac — miałbym prawo naznaczyć ci maximum, ale mam wstręt do tych procederów rewolucyjnych. Zażądasz pan dla swych towarów cen, jakie są zwykłemi na targach europejskich, i basta. — Łaski, panie gubernatorze!... — zawołał Izaak dotknięty w słabą stronę — ale to znaczy pozbawiać mię słusznego zysku!... To przeciwne wszelkim prawom handlowym!... Mam prawo stanowić ceny, ponieważ wszystkie towary są w mojem ręku! Chcąc być sprawiedliwym, nie możesz sprzeciwiać się temu, panie gubernatorze!... To doprawdy znaczyłoby ograbić mię z majątku!... — Ceny europejskie — odpowiedział spokojnie kapitan Servadac. — Jakto! Nastręcza mi się sytuacya do wyzyskania... — Właśnie chcę temu przeszkodzić. — Nigdy już mi się podobna sposobność nie zdarzy... — Do odarcia ze skóry bliźnich, mości Izaaku. Cóż robić, przykro mi bardzo... Ale nie zapomnij pan, że w interesie ogólnym miałbym prawo rozrządzać pańskimi towarami. — Rozrządzać tem, co do mnie prawnie należy w obliczu Przedwiecznego! — Tak... panie Izaaku... — odpowiedział kapitan — ale traciłbym czas, chcąc ci wytłómaczyć tę prawdę tak prostą! Usłuchaj więc mię, i bądź rad, że możesz sprzedać towary jako tako, kiedy można cię było zmusić do ich oddania. Izaak Hakhabut chciał rozpoczynać swoje lamenty, ale kapitan Servadac położył im koniec, odchodząc z temi słowami: — Ceny europejskie, panie Izaak, ceny europejskie! Izaak przepędził resztę dnia na łajaniu gubernatora i całej kolonii gallickiej, którzy śmieli mu naznaczać „maximum“, jak w złych czasach rewolucyjnych. I zdawało się, że dopiero wtedy pocieszył się nieco, kiedy mu przyszła do głowy refleksya, do której widocznie przywiązywał szczególne znaczenie: — Dobrze, dobrze, ludzie złej rasy! Przyjmie się wasze ceny europejskie! Ale zarobię jeszcze na tem więcej, niż myślicie! Nazajutrz, 16. listopada, kapitan Servadac, który chciał dopilnować wykonania swych rozkazów, jak tylko dnieć zaczęło, poszedł z Ben-Zufem i dwoma rosyjskimi majtkami na statek. — No i cóż, Eleazarze — zawołał teraz pierwszy Ben-Zuf — jak się miewasz, stary łotrze? — Jesteś pan bardzo łaskaw, panie Ben-Zuf — odpowiedział Izaak. — Zrobimy więc z sobą mały układzik przyjacielski? — Tak, przyjacielski... ale płacąc... — Podług cen europejskich — dodał kapitan Servadac — nie wdając się w dalszą rozmowę. — Dobrze, dobrze — rzekł dalej Ben-Zuf. — Nie będziesz długo czekał na wypłatę. — Cóż panom potrzeba? — zapytał Izaak. — Na dziś — odpowiedział Ben-Zuf — potrzeba nam kawy, tytoniu i cukru, po tuzinie kilo każdego z tych artykułów. Ale uważaj, aby to wszystko było w dobrym gatunku, bo inaczej biada twoim starym kościom. Znam siebie, a jestem dziś zwyczajnym kapralem. — Ja myślałem, że pan jesteś adjutantem pana generalnego gubernatora? — powiedział żyd. — Tak, Kaifaszu, podczas wielkich ceremonii, ale kapralem jestem, gdy trzeba iść na targ. No prędzej, nie traćmy czasu. — Powiadasz, panie Ben-Zuf, dziesięć kilo kawy, dziesięć kilo cukru i dziesięć kilo tytoniu? To powiedziawszy Izaak Hakhabut opuścił kabinę, zeszedł na spód Hanzy i powrócił wkrótce ztamtąd, przynosząc naprzód dziesięć paczek tytoniu francuskiego, doskonale owiniętych opaskami z pieczęcią państwa, każda paczka ważyć miała kilogram. — Oto dziesięć kilogramów tytoniu — powiedział. — Po dwanaście funtów paczka, co czyni razem sto dwadzieścia franków! Ben-Zuf chciał zapłacić cenę zwykłą, gdy kapitan Servadac, powstrzymując go — powiedział: — Poczekaj, Ben-Zuf. Trzeba się przekonać, czy dobrze odważone. — Masz słuszność, mój kapitanie. — A toż na co? — odpowiedział Izaak Hakhabut. — Widzicie panowie, że opaski na tych paczkach nienaruszone, i że waga oznaczona jest na opaskach. — Nic nie szkodzi — powiedział kapitan Servadac tonem, który nie dopuszczał repliki. — No, stary, dajże - no swój bezmian! — powiedział Ben-Zuf. Izaak wyszukał bezmian i zawiesił na haczyku kilogramową paczkę tytoniu. — „Mein Gott“ — zawołał nagle. I w istocie była nie lada przyczyna, która wywołała zeń ten wykrzyknik. Wskutek osłabienia się siły ciężkości na powierzchni Galii, skazówka bezmianowa dla paczki ważącej kilogram na ziemi, wskazywała tylko sto trzydzieści trzy gramy. — I cóż, mości Izaaku — powiedział kapitan, zachowując nienaruszenie poważną minę — widzisz, że dobrze zrobiłem, każąc ci odważyć tę paczkę? — Ale, panie gubernatorze... — No, dawaj!... — powiedział Ben-Zuf. — Ale, panie Ben-Zuf!... I nieszczęsny Izaak nie mógł się zdobyć na nic więcej. Zrozumiał on dobrze to zjawisko zmniejszenia się siły ciężenia. Widział dobrze, że wszyscy ci „niewierni“ mieli się odbić na zmniejszeniu wagi za cenę, której od nich wymagał. Ach, gdyby był miał wagi zwyczajne, nie nastąpiłoby to, jak to już wytłómaczono przy innej sposobności. Ale wag tych nie miał. Próbował jeszcze protestować, rozczulić kapitana Servadaca, który, zdawało się, chciał pozostać niewzruszonym. Nie było to ani jego winą, ani jego towarzyszy; — płacąc więc za kilogram — miał prawo żądać, aby wskazówka bezmianu wskazywała kilogram. Izaak Hakhabut musiał więc zastosować się do tych wymagań, co zrobił nie bez jęków, którym towarzyszyły wybuchy śmiechu Ben-Zufa i rosyjskich majtków. Co tam było żartów, co konceptów! Ostatecznie, za jeden kilogram tytoniu musiał dać siedm, a to samo było z cukrem i kawą. — No, no, Harpagonie — powtarzał mu Ben-Zuf. — Czyż wolałbyś, żebyśmy to wszystko zabierali bez zapłaty. Operacya skonczyła się nareszcie. Izaak Hakhabut dostarczył siedmdziesiąt kilogramów tytoniu, tyleż cukru i kawy, ale za każdy artykuł otrzymał tylko cenę dziesięciu kilogramów. — Zresztą, jak mówił Ben-Zuf „była to wina Gallii. Po co Imć pan Izaak przybył handlować do Gallii?“ Ale wówczas kapitan Servadac, który chciał się zabawić Izaakiem, i powodowany uczuciem sprawiedliwości, którą zawsze zachowywał względem niego, kazał przywrócić ścisłą równowagę między cenami a wagą. Tym sposobem Izaak za siedmdziesiąt kilogramów otrzymał cenę siedmdziesięciu kilogramów. Każdy się jednak zgodzi, że położenie, w jakiem się znajdował kapitan Servadac i jego towarzysze, łatwo mogło usprawiedliwić ten fantastyczny sposób traktowania handlowego układu. Zresztą, jak już i w innych okazyach, Hektor Servadac widział, że Izaak udaje nieszczęśliwszego, niż nim był w istocie. W jego jękach i narzekaniach było coś podejrzanego. To się dawało uczuć. Bądź co bądź, wszyscy opuścili Hanzę, a Izaak Hakhabut mógł z daleka jeszcze słyszeć głos wesołego Ben-Zufa, spiewającego tę piosnkę wojenną: J’aime Ie son Du clairon, Du tambour, de la trompette, Et ma joie est cornplète Quand j’entends résonner le canon!